Sangue Sujo
by hachithemaid
Summary: "O seu sangue fora o problema maior. E agora que a cabeça pendia involuntariamente para o lado e a sua visão captava a mancha a espalhar-se sobre a pedra da calçada, Malfoy estranhava a semelhança entre o seu e do dela..."


O seu organismo estava empestado com álcool e, àquela hora tardia, a coordenação de Scorpius não era das melhores.

Sair do castelo sem autorização fazia parte das suas práticas praticamente desde o primeiro ano na escola e, honestamente, fazia-o quase num desafio aos seus superiores que só eram maiores do que ele no papel. Não tinha medo do director, utilizava frequentemente a desculpa de ser um dos prefeitos e pouca gente tinha realmente coragem de enfrentar Malfoy. Um dos privilégios de ser visto como o vilão era poder agir como um.

Aparte da fama, havia o claro proveito, já que Scorpius nunca fora propriamente um menino de coro. Das três últimas gerações, talvez fosse ele o pior elemento. Ultrapassava o avô na maldade e o pai na firmeza, reunia não só o cérebro como a força. Usava-se claramente do facto de ser um brilhante estrategista para alterar os pontos a seu favor e ainda que pudesse parecer completamente distanciado, a sua atenção estava constantemente colocada sobre os _sangue de lama _e toda a escumalha a quem, infelizmente, ainda permitiam a existência. Se dependesse de si, isso mudaria.

Mas um homem precisa de ter diversões para além do trabalho e o puro sangue não constituía uma excepção. Como qualquer outro, gostava de se divertir, de exagerar de quando em quando e de ter quem lhe passasse a mão pela cabeça no final. Assim, a sua bebedeira não era nada de outro mundo e quem se atrevesse a querer denunciá-lo podia sempre testemunhar a incrível habilidade do rapaz no que tocava a feitiços de memória...

Encostava a palma da mão às paredes apenas por precaução, porque, apesar de tudo, não estava tão embriagado que não conseguisse chegar ao seu dormitório. Como acabara no quinto andar já era uma história diferente. Portanto, cambaleava, mas conseguia ver o caminho e as suas íris de tom mortiço e vazio (não fossem os olhos o espelho da alma) detectaram facilmente a segunda fugitiva da noite.

Dominique seguia o caminho para as torres. Fizera todo o percurso a correr nos seus passos pequeninos de bailarina, evitando os retratos que a miravam de forma acusatória e mantendo um ouvido atento para possíveis flagrantes. Ao contrário de Malfoy, ela seria obviamente colocada na detenção e cumpri-la-ia sem poder refutar, mesmo que as suas intenções ao escapar-se do dormitório fossem muitíssimo mais cândidas do que as dele. Dominique fugira para dançar.

Desde pequena que a mamã a educara para ser uma senhora de vários dotes. Aprendera diversos tipos de dança desde cedo e o seu gosto fora cultivado com efeito. A música era uma das únicas maneira que encontrara para poder expressar-se, uma vez que não nascera abençoada pelo dom da palavra.

Suspendeu o passo e deixou escapar o ar por entre a boca entreaberta pelo sobressalto. Mesmo a alguns metros, reconhecia o gingar torto de Scorpius e o cabelo loiro meio puxado para trás. Ficou estática como um animal encurralado que ponderava para que lado fugir. Mesmo que desistisse da sua ideia inicial, teria de passar por ele para chegar ao seu quarto.

Respirou fundo, baixou o rosto para o chão o mais que pôde e começou a andar num passo demasiado rápido, embora se tivesse encaminhado para o lado oposto do corredor. Porquê, porque é que de todos os alunos daquela escola ela fora encontrar Malfoy?

Scorpius reparou na rapariga a esconder a face de si, quando na verdade Dominique se destacava _demasiado_ bem no meio de multidões. Tinha diante de si uma oportunidade para se divertir com a indefesa Weasley e sair impune. Apanhara-a fora da cama a horas impróprias, certamente usá-lo-ia para fazer chantagem e, depois, tinha a certeza de que a jovem ficaria calada, pois o bullying dirigido a ela não era segredo para ninguém e, no entanto, a agredida nunca tivera coragem para fazer queixa.

- O que é que temos aqui? - um sorriso de esguelha desenhou-se nos lábios finos do rapaz.

Ao invés de responder, ela acelerou o passo. O seu coração disparara e um mau pressentimento soava como uma sirene de alerta. Quando deu por si, já tinha Malfoy na sua frente.

- Eu falei contigo. - o tom autoritário não deixava margem para dúvidas quanto à falta de sentimentos do slytherin.

- Eu só fui à casa-de-banho, estava a voltar para o meu quarto. - ainda que não tivesse estômago para encará-lo, respondeu de forma mecânica.

- Vieste este caminho todo para ir à casa-de-banho?

A cara de Scorp estava suficientemente perto da sua para ela sentir o hálito a álcool, porém, nunca na vida conseguiria usar isso a seu favor. Era melhor manter-se calma e silenciosa para evitar confusão.

- Sim.

- Curioso... - rodou-a pelos braços para si, obrigando-a a fitá-lo. Contudo, o movimento foi demasiado brusco e próximo para evitar o efeito provocado. Por dois segundos, Malfoy desconcentrou-se pelo olhar grande e rasgado de um azul glacial, mas depressa recuperou a compostura - Menos dez pontos para a tua equipa por caminhares pelos corredores depois da hora de recolha.

- Também aqui estás. - atreveu-se a atestar.

- Sou prefeito, estou a exercer as minhas funções. - um aroma a pêssego desprendia-se dos fios de cabelo quase branco. Talvez fosse a bebida a cooperar com o maldito sangue de veela de Dominique, mas, de repente, os poucos centímetros que os separavam começavam a incomodá-lo.

- Está bem, desconta os pontos e se quiseres leva-me para a detenção amanhã. Mas agora deixa-me ir. - pediu fracamente. Tinha a certeza de que livrar-se dele não seria tão fácil quanto isso, mas esperava que ele desistisse de si se ela simplesmente não resistisse.

As palavras assustadas de Dom entravam-lhe pelos ouvidos e operavam maravilhas. Os traços delicados, o nariz pequeno, os lábios de gato e a textura macia da sua pele estavam a deixá-lo longe da percepção. Um desejo corrosivo e doentio subia-lhe pelas entranhas e queimava-lhe a garganta, tinha de tomar uma decisão antes de perder completamente a razão.

- Tu vens comigo. - segurou-lhe um pulso e puxou-a para direcção incerta.

- Por favor, eu não fiz nada!... - mas os lamentos dela foram simplesmente ignorados pelo resto do caminho.

O capitão de quidditch deu graças aos céus por encontrar uma sala disponível. Tudo o que precisou de fazer para ter acesso à divisão foi um feitiço básico que lhe deu a entrada. Empurrou a rapariga bruscamente para o interior e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Sinceramente, não sabia o que passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento. A filha da part-veela e do traidor de sangue parecia-lhe mais apelativa do que metade das meninas de nome limpo da escola. A respiração da Weasley descontrolara-se, elevando e descendo o seu peito de uma forma tentadora. A capa tinha-lhe escorregado por um ombro e toda a roupa parecia desorganizada, _tão fácil de_ _rasgar_...Tudo nela era atraente e o seu ar de vítima fácil _pedia_ para ser testado. Scorpius queria perder o senso e fazer dela sua escrava.

Por algum motivo, Dominique leu facilmente os movimentos do loiro e sentiu-se ameaçada. Estava encurralada com ele naquela sala, podia mesmo ser morta sem que alguém desse por si. Por que é que não carregara consigo a varinha? Não lhe restava mais do que fugir para o fundo do espaço, embora tivesse antecipado a perseguição do bully.

O mero facto de correr dava-lhe mais vontade de a caçar, de exibi-la como a um troféu. Os anos de treino físico davam-lhe a capacidade de se deslocar muito mais rápido do que ela, por isso, depressa alcançou a sua presa, prendendo-lhe o cabelo pela nuca. Puxou-a para si, fazendo com que as costas de Dom embatessem no seu peito. Uma das mãos continuava presa nos fios loiros da cabecinha sonhadora e a sua boca aproximou-se do ouvido dela para lhe sussurrar a mensagem:

- Apanhei-te, Dominique. Hoje és minha. - pousou-lhe os dedos sobre os ombros magros e agora nus, uma vez que a capa ficara caída no chão. Empurrou-a contra a parede, vendo a sua doce figura embater na pedra, antes de escorregar para o chão.

Seria tão simples quanto roubar um brinquedo a uma criança. Agachou-se em frente ao corpo que tremia e agarrou-a pelas pernas quando ela tentou rastejar para longe. Os dedos de Dom rasparam na pedra numa tentativa inútil de se soltar, mas quanto mais se debatia, mais o desejo do seu agressor aumentava. Queria-a para si, queria estar todo nela, senti-la por dentro e por fora, usá-la e abusá-la como se tivesse esse direito.

Voltou-a para cima e fincou uma perna de cada lado das suas suas ancas, aprisionando-a debaixo de si. Escorregou as pontas dos dedos pela cintura, pelas ancas largas e pelas partes íntimas dela. Antes que a sua vítima tivesse a brilhante ideia de gritar mais alto por socorro, lançou um _Muffliato_ para que o som não escapasse do local.

- Acalma-te. - era uma ordem, não um conselho. Segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, de forma a encará-la - Não te quero magoar. - podia acontecer, mas não era o seu propósito principal, embora fosse o que ela merecia.

- Larga-me! - esbracejava, esperneava e tentava lançar as unhas à face dele para escapar, mas as garras do _monstro_ rapidamente lhe prenderam os punhos acima da cabeça.

- Porra, Dominique, está quieta! - soltou uma das mãos e deu-lhe um estalo que só serviu para a imobilizar por alguns segundos.

Os olhos da garota estavam banhados a lágrimas de desespero, mas Scorpius encontrava-se mais concentrado e interessado em desapertar-lhe a blusa rudemente. Os botões desprenderam-se do tecido branco e rolaram pelo chão. Tornou a segurar-lhe os braços para que não se debatesse e enterrou a cabeça no seu pescoço, desenhando um caminho de beijos vorazes pela sua pele ebúrnea. Mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria largá-la.

- Dominique Désirée... - murmurou contra os lábios que teimavam em desviar-se dos seus. Soltou um riso rouco e baixo - Désirée quer dizer "desejo", não é?

Puxou-a, ajeitou-a mais debaixo de si, à medida que o tecido se tornava tremendamente incomodativo. Desceu-lhe as calças com alguma dificuldade, devido à resistência apresentada, mas conseguiu tirar-lhas e lançá-las para parte incerta. Continuava sentado sobre ela, enquanto se livrara da camisa que, de momento, pesava imenso. Para horror da pobre moça, desapertou também a braguilha.

- Por favor, por favor... - os pedidos em surdina não chegavam sequer a ser escutados.

Os boxers negros raspavam desagradavelmente no membro erecto do feiticeiro. A pressa rebatia em si e a adrenalina era directamente bombeada através das veias. O suor escorria-lhe pelas costas e o calor consumia-o por inteiro como uma chama que continuava a ser ateada.

A ravenclaw perdera o controlo do próprio ser. A taquicardia atingira-a a um nível assustador e respirar nunca fora uma tarefa tão complicada. Nunca na vida se sentira tão à beira da morte e uma dor insuportável fazia-a suplicar mentalmente para que, pelo menos, falecer não demorasse tanto quanto aquela tortura. No entanto, continuava a lutar para manter a sua consciência, ou aí sim ele faria o que quisesse consigo.

Arrancou-lhe o soutien e beijou-lhe os peitos alvos, arrastou a língua pelas linhas ósseas do seu pescoço, segurou-lhe o queixo para obrigá-la a ficar com a cabeça quieta, enquanto tentava beijá-la de forma bruta. Aliás, brutalidade foi o que mais aplicou naquela noite e embora fosse um pecador de nascença, nunca antes agira com tamanha crueza.

Despiu-lhe as cuecas, livrando-a totalmente da roupa interior e viu-a rastejar novamente, quando ele próprio parou para se libertar da peça que ainda vestia. Rapidamente a capturou de novo e repousou os membros sobre a figura feminina. Será que ela ainda não percebera que tentar fugir era somente inútil e uma perda de tempo?

Weasley fazia força para manter as pernas fechadas e, aparte dessa firmeza, toda ela tremia convulsivamente, à medida que o oxigénio lhe escapava. Tentava tomar golfadas de ar, mas a sua garganta fora obstruída pelo pânico.

Ao fim de algumas tentativas, conseguiu por fim entrar nela. A fisionomia da feiticeira denunciava-a: Dominique era claramente virgem. Intocada até àquele momento como se esperasse por ele...o que mais podia pedir? Nada, não podia pedir mais nada, enquanto deslizava para dentro do corpo apertado da sua prisioneira. A rapariga misturava o choro, os protestos, a dor e o sufoco num só, mas o êxtase devorava Scorpius por completo, impedindo-o de escutá-la sequer. O que importava eram as coxas e seios redondos, os ombros finos encaixados no tronco trabalhado do rapaz como se o molde fosse perfeitamente natural, o cheiro que se desprendia dela, à medida que os movimentos se intensificavam e aumentavam a velocidade.

Ao fim de um tempo, Dom desistiu de se debater e fitou o tecto com os olhos opacos, cobertos de lágrimas salgadas. Tentava pensar noutro sítio, em memórias bonitas e felizes, tentava desligar-se da realidade e escapar definitivamente para o mundo da fantasia que sempre fora o seu favorito. Mas continuava a senti-lo dentro de si e o lixo cobria-a por completo, aquela sensação de sujidade e nojo extremos. Queria morrer, queria muito morrer, mas o ar tornara a entrar-lhe nos pulmões e a consciência mantinha-se intacta. Tinha noção de tudo o que estava a acontecer e sofria a tortura de todas as maneiras possíveis. Rezava fervorosamente para que acabasse rápido...

Até ali, o sexo nunca fora tão prazeroso. Era como se subitamente tivesse descoberto um afrodisíaco super potente, um componente que antes não estava lá. Por sua vontade, duraria a noite toda e voltaria quando lhe apetecesse, pois a ânsia era demasiada para ser saciada de uma vez só. Mas então cansou-se do peso morto debaixo de si e quis que ela reagisse, que ela correspondesse e se movesse em sincronização com ele, ou que pelo menos desse sinais de estar desperta.

- Olha para mim. - segurou-lhe no queixo e virou-lhe o semblante para o seu, mas Dominique cerrou as pálpebras - Olha para mim! - comprimiu os dedos no pescoço de tez extremamente clara e ficou satisfeito por ver finalmente as íris de gelo ardente a fitarem directamente o azul acinzentado das dele. O seu nariz roçava no da rapariga e os lábios tocavam-se, fazendo com que os seus gemidos morressem na boca dela. Tornou a apertar a garra em torno do pescoço da sua vítima, não permitindo que ela pensasse sequer em afastar o olhar do seu...queria que ela gravasse a sua expressão para que nunca mais esquecesse o momento.

Chegou ao auge, atingiu o pico da montanha e enterrou os olhos bem fundo nos dela. Afastou os dedos, libertou-lhe as vias respiratórias e apoiou-se no chão, enquanto ainda sentia o gosto da part-veela.

O pesadelo tivera um fim.

Ergueu-se, vestiu as calças sem pressa e apertou os botões. Rodou o tronco e desceu a visão até ao local do crime. A pequena mancha de sangue que manchava as pedras do chão despertou-o totalmente. Acabara de experimentar um ser desprezível ao nível mais íntimo que encontrou e este facto revoltava-o por completo. Uma meretriz com atributos admiráveis, mas, ainda assim, uma meretriz reles, comum, suja e que perdia a beleza uma vez que fosse observada de perto.

Não tornou a procurar Dominique, estava a controlar os impulsos e a recriar a cena vezes e vezes sem conta com mulheres ao acaso, mas nenhuma das experimentações se assemelhava à primeira. Mais tarde ou mais cedo, acabaria por ceder aos seus instintos mais primários.

Porém, não teve a chance de o fazer.

Ao início, pensou que fosse uma varinha apontada ao fundo do seu crânio, mas rapidamente percebeu que tinha um cano encostado à nuca. Um revólver? Uma arma _muggle_ e duvidosa, quando se podia simplesmente apontar a varinha e dizer "Avada Kedrava". Sem sangue, sem descuido, tão básico quanto um raio colorido que atingia o alvo e o apagava definitivamente. Devido à escolha, deduzia que fosse um sangue de lama ou alguém com ligações aos humanos sem magia.

- Vira-te.

Lentamente, Scorp fez a vontade a quem o ameaçava. Encarou o rapaz com um sorriso ligeiro, mas não acrescentou palavra.

O jovem avançou, denotando-se a fúria na maneira como calcava o pavimento. Encostou rudemente a ponta da pistola à testa do Slytherin.

- Tens coragem para premir o gatilho? Matar alguém não é tão fácil quanto aparenta...tens tomates para o fazer realmente? - provocou o loiro, desviando depois o olhar para procurar alguma testemunha visível.

- _Olha para mim_! - quando captou a atenção do sangue puro, o jovem sorriu largamente, demonstrando uns quantos traços de loucura - Quero que decores a cara de quem te vai mandar para o inferno.

- Vivo no inferno há muito tempo e adivinha a quem pertence o trono? - a sua gargalhada ecoou pelo beco. Com certeza fora seguido até à Rua Bativolta, o lugar perfeito para tais actos. As feições dele não eram tão desconhecidas quanto julgara...lembrava-se vagamente de ver a Weasley na companhia daquele sangue sujo.

Disparou.

Nos últimos segundos de vida, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy teve acesso a memórias dispersas. O tiro atingira-o no peito e a vida teve a amabilidade de lhe dar uns quantos segundos para ter consciência de que ia morrer; falecer instantaneamente seria demasiado benevolente para alguém do seu baixo nível. Por isso, o feiticeiro recordou confusamente a mansão, a sua infância, a equipa verde...um azul forte e gélido que lembrava o Inverno, tudo isto enquanto sufocava no próprio sangue.

O seu sangue fora o problema maior. E agora que a cabeça pendia involuntariamente para o lado e a sua visão captava a mancha a espalhar-se sobre a pedra da calçada, Malfoy estranhava a semelhança entre o seu e do dela...na verdade, não existia nenhuma diferença concreta. Se fossem analisados, ambos os sangues dariam positivo para humano, porque a _raça_ era só uma e espalhava-se à humanidade no seu todo. Pena que só tivesse percebido isso na derradeira hora, quando o líquido rubra se misturou com a rocha e os seus olhos perderam a cor.


End file.
